Prism (album)
|Last album = '' '' |This album = '' }} Prism is the fourth studio album by American recording artist Katy Perry. The album is scheduled for release on October 22, 2013. Background and development Katy Perry had first joked about wanting she to make the album about meat, to continue the food-theme trend of her last two records; fruits and sweets. Like what she did with the Teenage Dream album booklet, she wanted it to be scented, but as meat. She also mentioned that for the album cover she wanted to wear a bacon bikini. Despite playing with the idea of wearing a bacon bikini, Perry has said that she has scrapped the idea of using meat as a theme saying it could be 'disgusting'. Katy has also teased about the potential of a stripped-down acoustic album to express where she started. On December 14, 2011 at the launch of Perry's second perfume fragrance, Meow, a person asked about the idea of starting a new album. Perry responded with "'I know you guys want a new record, but I have to live a little so all the songs will be something worth listening to, I think that maybe I'm going to just think about enjoying Christmas and New Year's." After the end of her marriage with Russell Brand in January 2012, Perry's mind has changed. During the release of the single "Part of Me" for the re-release of Teenage Dream she has spoken about starting to write music for a new record. Perry expressed that she doesn't want to do something similar Teenage Dream saying "I don't even know if I could ever re-create that last record". She told Interview magazine's Kristen Wiig that she will be going a different direction. When Wiig told Perry that her music reminds of her of artists such as the Go-Go's, Madonna, the Bangles, describing them as "happy, fun, music" Perry replied with "Yeah, well, my music is about to get real fucking dark." Perry told Wiig that she's looking forward and has "a lot to say" in this new record. "I imagine that maybe my next record would be a little bit more of an artistic venture, not that I'm going to self-sabotage either and be like, 'I'm going to make a crazy record that nobody really understands'." Later she said "I've been thinking about my future and what the next move is in terms of what I need to do. I think it would be pretty stupid to try and redo this last record that had all of this success. Maybe it's time to do something that's different that can't be compared. I just feel like I'm going to be criticized regardless of what I do next, so I might as well do something that I feel really passionate about." She added that she is going to try something different no-matter who disagrees she should. "When I first came to L.A., I used to audition, and I had such fear because nobody really believed in my music. Now I have a confidence because my research shows that I should really just trust my instincts." Katy Perry answered in response to the pressure of topping the success of Teenage Dream with "I don't want to give too much away. I also don't want to play the game of trying to continually top myself because eventually it may not always go as I planned, I may not get to be able to have another number one, so I'm just gonna do what feels right for me artistically. I'm very inspired at the moment, and so I'm gonna follow my heart as I always have and hopefully people will like it." She told MTV News in Los Angeles "I don't want to jinx myself 'cause I haven't stepped into the studio. I have an idea — I always have an idea. Like, I have an idea for the next two records; it just depends," she added with "What I say is, I'm gonna kind of put my finger out there and test the pulse or test the waters of what the world wants, or what I need to say, which is probably most important rather than what the world wants or what I need to say ... but, I'm all ears. If people want me to do another pop record, I can do another pop record ... I definitely have a lot to say right now, and in general always have. If you want an opinion, I've got one, unfortunately." With all the new inspiration Perry said "It's a very therapeutic thing for me, songwriting. I'm kind of one of those people who is a bit emotion-less on the outside, especially in public, but what I do is I store it, and I file it, so when I need to write I can just push that button." She again pointed that she wants to return to her roots, "I just think that it's time for me in some ways to show where I came from..... I've always just been me and my guitar; and I'm not saying I'm going to make that record, but I do want to get back to my roots. I've been changing my hair color too much!" Bonnie McKee told MTV News about writing and working with Katy Perry again with this album. McKee had co-wrote several songs on Teenage Dream. "I've been working with Katy Perry a lot more, so I'm excited for what we have coming out next." She commented that it's great she's working with Perry. "I'm really excited and I think everyone is going to really relate to and love what she's doing next. It's kind of a departure from what she's been doing in the past. We are a great team when we write together because we don't let each other settle; every single line is a philosophical debate." McKee continued, "She's going through some major life changes, so it's not all about bubble gum and fun; it's real and it's deep and she has a lot to say. So I think people are anxious to hear it,...You know what? The numbers don't lie," she said to those folks. "Katy Perry is a star for the people..... she's unstoppable and she's proven that." As for collaborations in future music, Perry mentioned Rihanna as a big one since fans have been prying for it. "I've always wanted to and she's always wanted to and that's very genuine. We're not just shooting the sh--. We're not, like, just kind of beating around the bush. But really we want to. It's just that I think it's gotten to such a head that if we do something that's not the greatest, it's going to be so anticlimactic, so we've already thought about it." She is reportedly working with Greg Wells (who co-wrote "Waking Up in Vegas", "Not Like the Movies", and "Pearl") and Bonnie McKee (who co-wrote "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", and "Last Friday Night"). Dr. Luke and Max Martin, producers on Katy's previous albums, have both signed exclusive deals with Sony Music, making it likely that they will help produce Perry's fourth album. Sia Furler, who is well-known for her personal success in singing and songwriting for other artists, has also been listed as one of the collaborators on the album. Furler co-wrote "Diamonds" by Rihanna, "Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)" by Ne-Yo, and many other chart toppers. In May and June 2013, Perry along with Sia Furler, DJ Diplo, and Maroon 5 frontman Adam Levine were photographed exiting the same recording studio, with the media speculating Perry may be recording a duet with Levine. Dr. Luke and Perry hinted on their Twitter accounts in May that they are again collaborating. In April 2013, at ASCAP's I Create Music Expo, Perry stated that production on the album was halfway completed. She described the album as a "schizophrenic" album and stated: "When I put myself on a timeline, when I tell the record company when I want to release the album, that's when the race starts. That's when I put pressure on myself", she added: "Max Martin and Dr. Luke push me the most. As a team we have certain strengths, with Max, it's melody choices, Luke is production and I'm topline and melody." In July 2013, Bonnie McKee talked about the album: "We were just in hometown of Santa Barbara and we wrote three or four songs, I guess. So I have four songs with her coming out. "I think it’s a little bit more grown up and it’s really interesting, I’m really excited for the world to hear it because she’s just..... she’s taking a new approach. And I don’t want to say too much about it, but it’s definitely different. It’s definitely a little more mature than the ‘California Gurls’ of yesterday." Johnny Wujek confirmed on July 29th that the album would be called "Prism" and would be released on Tuesday, October 22nd, 2013. During a radio interview with z100 New York's Elvis Duran and the Morning Show on August 12, 2013, Perry corrected the assumptions that she has thrown away all the 'laughter and color' is previously used saying, "Prism is what colors are. That's why I called it PRISM." She continued to say "For a minute I thought 'OK, maybe I was going to do a dark record, but then I let the light in, and thats what a prism does." Earlier in the same interview, Perry mentioned that the album is like the 28-year old version of her, while Teenage Dream was more of a cartoon character. Katy Perry explained about PRISM, "It’s going to be essentially me. I’m going to bring you ‘me’. It is kind of reminiscing of when I first started out. It is a little more raw, a little more roar. Likeyou stripped off a layer. I wanna get closer to the fans as a human being." On the title, Perry explained "the reason I’m calling it ‘Prism’ is because I feel like I let a lot of light into my life and now I can beam that light out through my songs to all my fans." Promotion On July 29, 2013, a big golden truck driving in Los Angeles revealed that the album is titled "Prism" and will arrive on October 22, 2013, Katy tweeted: "Find the Prism semi, take a picture and I'll RT you. Don't worry, Los Angeles is just the first stop on the map." The truck made stops through varies cities in the U.S., however, on August 9, 2013, the truck was hit by a drunk driver in Pennsylvania. After hearing the news, Katy tweeted: "The #PRISM semi is bumped and bruised but she is a champion! She will return." Release The album, expected for a worldwide release on October 22, 2013, was made available for pre-order on iTunes on August 24, 2013. Singles *'"Roar"' is the album's lead single. The song was announced as the lead single via four video teasers on Perry's Vevo channel. "Roar" was sent to US radio on August 10, 2013, and was released onto iTunes and YouTube two days later. The song debuted at 85 on the Billboard Hot 100, and has thus far peaked at number 2. The song has been accused of copying "Brave" by Sara Bareilles while Dillon Francis felt the song's lyric video copied his idea of instant messaging in his video "Messages". Promotional singles *'"Dark Horse"' will be released as the first promotional single off of PRISM on September 17, 2013.https://twitter.com/katyperry/status/372112334715904000 Fans voted in a Pepsi Poll on Twitter what would be the first promotional single off of the album. "Dark Horse" won against "Walking on Air." The song will feature Juicy J. Confirmed tracks *"Roar" *"Double Rainbow" *"Bad Photographs" *"It Takes Two" *"Unconditional" *"Walking on Air" *"Dark Horse" (feat. Juicy J) References Category:Albums Category:Studio albums